Just To See You Smile
by Banzaiinu1
Summary: Itachi’s eyesight was getting worse and Kisame was starting to get worried. Though he never showed it or let it slip through his mouth.That is till a mission one day when the Uchiha did something Kisame never would have thought he would do.Implied KisaIta


I'm not a big fan of KisaIta/ItaKisa but, I thought I'd give myself a try with writing something with the two of them. If you haven't read up to the recent Shippuuden chapters, you may not get what they're talking about with Sasuke's eyes.

It's very short and is kind of blah but, I hope you enjoy it.

**Just To See You Smile**

Itachi's eyesight was getting worse and Kisame was starting to get worried. Though he never showed it or let it slip through his mouth. He'd rather spend a whole day listening to Hidan rant and rave about his religious bullshit then let fly that he actually cared for his power-hungry, homicidal partner in crime.

They had been out on a mission one day when Kisame finally decided it was time to voice his thoughts.

The mission itself had gone splendidly. Easy in, easy assassination, easy out. For the sake of Itachi, they walked instead of ran back to base. There wasn't much talking, as always. Kisame had gotten used to that part years ago.

He was looking up towards the tree tops in the forest when he heart Itachi take a few scuttled steps and out of the corner of his eyes, saw him drop to the ground.

Kisame turned to him and noticed that there was a root from on of the nearby trees caught around his partner's foot. He had tripped over it and fallen. Kisame's brow creased. That wasn't a very Itachi this to do. He silently moved the root from the smaller man's foot and pulled him up till he stood with his feet on the ground again. He started walking, twisting his wrist and rubbing it.

"Itachi," Kisame said quietly.

He stopped as if to signal he was listening.

"Are you," Kisame paused then grimaced at actually asking him. "Are you okay?"

Itachi nodded slightly and started walking again. Silence was the only thing that elapsed through them as they made their way back to base. Kisame pulled the heavy iron door open and held it open while the Sharingan user walked in. He did it mostly out of habit. As the door shut behind them with a heavy clang, Kisame turned to head down the hall to his sleeping quarters.

"Kisame."

The shark man turned and looked at his partner who had his back turned toward him.

"Thank you," he said quietly and walked down the hall opposite the one Kisame was headed.

Kisame smiled as he went to his room.

Later that night, Kisame made his way down to Itachi's room. He knocked on his door. He had ditched his cloak earlier and now regretted it because standing in the concrete corridor made him shiver while he waited for Itachi to open the door.

The door opened and warm air hit his face. He looked down at his partner who was looking up at him but not really seeing him.

"Kisame," Itachi stated and moved back from the door to let him in.

Kisame sat in the wooden chair next to a desk. He sighed. "About earlier when you fell..."

Itachi didn't say anything; he just moved to sit on the edge of his bad. Kisame watched him for a while.

"Is your eyesight getting that bad Itachi?"

Seconds ticked by. "…Yes."

Kisame sighed again and looked to what lay on the desk. There were books and loose papers all on the subject of the Uchiha Sharingan. Most were in Itachi's script.

"Look, when you fight you damned little brother for his eyes, what it…" he stopped and frowned. "If your eyesight is that bad, what are you chances of beating that brat?"

"I will beat him. There is no other outcome," Itachi said smoothly, "And I will take his eyes."

Kisame stood from the chair, "You're so god damn conceded! What are you going to do once you can see? Follow that damned Madara around like a puppy?" He yelled, frustrated.

Itachi's gaze fell to the rug on the floor.

"Itachi," Kisame's voice lowered and he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm worried about you."

"Kisame, when we both started here in Akatsuki, the only thing closest to a smile I could see on your face was a sadistic one. I can tell you smile more genuinely now. I hear it in your voice."

Kisame started at him, irritated that he completely changed the subject.

"Did you even listen to a word I just said? You didn't even answer my-"

"The reason," Itachi cut him off, "Is…" he stopped then a sad smile ran across his face.

"It's just to see you smile, Kisame."


End file.
